


Jealousy

by Sleepy_Penelope



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Smut, Mild Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7816720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_Penelope/pseuds/Sleepy_Penelope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin gets jealous over Jean, his boyfriend. </p>
<p>Smut. Boy x boy. Dont like dont read ^^</p>
<p>And Im not so good at writing smut so be kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

Armin walked on the frosty pavement with Eren to school. He knows that he should have got better dressed this morning, but he wanted Jean to see his new jacked. As they arrived closer to the school, Armin slipped on the icy ground and found himself in the air, arms flying around, trying to grab something to regain balance. Eren hadn’t noticed his friend had been slipping and kept walking. Armin realized the hard truth and started to get ready for the hard impact. Suddenly warm hands had grabbed him from behind and steadied him.

-Careful, I don’t want your beautifully face to get smashed.

Armin looked up at the person and smiled.

-Thanks. You came in time.

Jean smirked and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend. Their kiss was interrupted by the school bell and both sighted.

-Damn. I have to go. I have Mr. Ackerman in first period, and you know he get pissed when someone is late.

Armin nodded at his eye-rolling boyfriend and smiled.

-See you later then.

Jean nodded and started running as he waved back.

-ARMIN!? Hello, are you coming?

Armin looked at his best friend shouting at him from the entrance.

-Coming!

He quickly ran to Eren and they walked inside. The classes were amazing as always and he was a little sad when their last class was nearing.

-Shoot. We have Mr. Ackerman now.

Armin nodded and walked into the classroom. Everyone knew that this teacher was not to mess with; even thought he was midget at size. The class went pretty fast and as the bel range the teacher spoke.

-Now, I want your homework on my desk before you leave. That’s all.

Armin breathed lighted out and found it in his pack back. He smiled and looked at Eren. His expression was not happy and Amin guessed he hadn’t done it, as always. He sighted and left Eren to give his teacher the paper. He placed it on top of the others and stood in the entrance to wait for Eren.

He watched his best friend grabbing a paper and doddle something on it. As the last person went out of the classroom, Eren walked to the desk and laid the paper down. He started walking fast toward the freedom and Armin. As he was nearly outside, a voice stopped him, just one-step away from freedom.

-Jeager.

He turned around and smiled a foolish smile.

-Yes, Mr. Ackerman?

-Not done your homework?

-Ah no, sir.

-Detention. In my classroom. Now.

-But..but sir!

He had found his pleading voice.

-No but, came along now. Or do you want detention tomorrow too?

-No, Sir. That’s not necessary.

Eren turned around and looked at Armin.

-Sorry, buddy. Talk to ya later.

Armin patted his arm.

-Good luck.

Armin saw Eren walking back to his seat, with a sulky face and Armin walked out. The door was closed and he was alone in the empty hallway. He found his phone and texted Jean.

**_Armin_ **

Hey. Wanna do something?

**_Boyfriend <3_ **

Sure! What happened to your plans today?

**_Armin_ **

They were cancelled. Your house or mine?

**_Boyfriend <3 _ **

Mine? I can come and pick you up?

**_Armin_ **

Sure! See you.

 

Armin putted his phone down and walked to the parking lot. While he was waiting for Jean his mind started wandering and he snapped back as a car honked. He was to open the front car door and found out that the seat was taken.

-Oh, Hey Marco.

-Hey Armin!

He smiled, of course he did, he always does.

-Armin, hurry up and get in.

Armin snorted and sat behind Jean. It was more space there for his feet.

-Since we didn’t have the two last period, we went home to me and played videogames. However, he had some family stuff after school, so I’m just going to drop him off and then we can go back to my place.

-Oh I see.

The ride was awkwardly quiet and Armin looked out the window. Trying not to focus on them. Well they was talking and he was invisible.

Armin peeked at them and saw that Marco had laid his hand on Jeans arm.

*Come on! He is my boyfriend, stop flirting with him*

He grimaced and the car suddenly stopped.

-Well thanks for the ride! See you around.

-Yea we do.

Marco slammed the door and walked to his house. Disappearing inside Armin wondered why Jean didn’t had started driving?

-What are we waiting for?

-You.

-What?

-Are you not going to move to the front?

-No, I don’t want to. Just drive, I’m tired.

Jean sighted and the short drive home to him was intense. Neither of them talked and the air was to touch on. Finally, they arrived and Armin was the first one to slam the door and walked to the entrance, waiting impatience. Jean followed close after and opened the door.

Finally inside the house Armin was taking his shoes off and when Jean closed the door, he looked at Armin.

-Want to watch a movie? Maybe sleep?

Armin didn’t answer; instead he rushed forward and cupped Jeans face. Yanking him down into a hot kiss. Jeans eyes went big and he blushed. The kiss didn’t last long as Armin pulled away and looked down at their feet. His face warm and red from the sudden initiative.

-Please don’t flirt with others.

Jean was in shock and wondered what he meant. Finally, he got it and smirked. Kicking off his shoes he looked cocky at Armin.

-Never. That was not flirting, this is.

He grabbed Armin’s waist and slammed him into the wall. Pinning him there and grabbing his jawline, so that they was looking at each other. Armin’s eyes was big and he breathed heavily. Not breaking the eye contact, Jean leaned down and kissed him. Closing his eyes as Armin accepted his tongue, feeling himself melt into his arms. Armin’s hands trailed up his spine and tangled them in his hair. The kiss got deeper and Jean lifted him on up. Armin tangled his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck. Jean started massaging Armin’s ass and small moans escaped the boy. He started to lift up Jeans t-shirt and soon it was on the floor. Jean smirked and laughed.

-Maybe we should take this to the bedroom.

Armin just kissed him again and Jean blushed. He removed them from the wall and started walking to his bedroom. With a very horny Armin, who was sucking on his neck, he managed to get there without tripping. He closed his door with his foot and slung Armin on the bed, following short after. He unbutton Armin’s shirt and pulled it off. Their pants followed shortly and their boxers also.

Armin flipped their position and started sucking on his boyfriends’ member. Small moans escaped Jean and he managed to get the lube from the night table. As Armin was sucking him, he managed to coat his fingers and pointed them at his lover’s entrance. He teased first then he pushed it inside. Armin stopped sucking and moaned at that amazing feeling of being filled. He waited for him to get used to it before he moved his finger. More moans escaped Armin and his head hovering over Jeans member, panting. Every time Armin breathed out, Jean could feel the breath on his dick. He shivered and pushed a second finger inside. Armin gasped and before Jean could move, Armin trusted his hips down into his fingers. Jean smirked and while he stretched his boyfriend, Armin started kissing him on his member. Small moans escaped the boy. After a third finger was added, Armin needed more.

He looked at his boyfriend with lustfully eyes.

-Fuck me now. I can’t wait anymore.

Jean just smirked and pulled out his fingers. Armin grabbed the lube and coated Jeans dick with it, getting it really wet. Jean breathed heavily as he moaned while his dick was being touched. Jean did almost not notice, to far into the bliss, that Armin had stopped. He saw just in time that the blonde boy was slowly sitting down on his dick. They both moaned of the sensation of being inside and being filled. Armin leaned down and kissed his boyfriend on the neck. Sucking and marking him. Moving up and down, Jean moved his hands to his hips to steady him. They started slow, but Armin was getting impatient.

He wanted more, wanting to have that sweet spot touched.

-More! Harder.

Jean got the message and flipped Armin around so he was laying on the bed. Lifting up his knee over his shoulder Jean pulled almost out and trusted hard inside. Hitting what Armin wanted.

Jean moaned but was shadowed by his boyfriend screaming his name.

-JEAN! OH MY GOD, JEAN! HARDER!

He obeyed his boyfriend and he grabbed his hips, as he trusted, he pulled him down, definitively leaving hand marks on his hips. Armin gasped and felt himself being close to the edge. Jean trusted more times and hit the sweet spot repeatedly. Armin screamed out as a flash of white covered his eyes and cum landed on his chest. This sight, of his boyfriend laying messy and dirty in his bed, made him come. He trusted some more times to ride out their orgasm, and he filled his boyfriend with cum.

Jean laid down on him and after their breath had slowed down, he pulled out. Armin winced at the feeling and kissed Jean. Jean kissed him back, but moved to lie beside him and Armin pulled himself to snuggle his chest. Jean snuggled back and let him take in the good smell of Armin. Not wanting to clean up they lay there and cuddled, before they went to the shower and did it again.


End file.
